mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Kedamba Swamp
Kedamba Swamp is the second stage of Star Revenge 7: Park of Time, and is located down the I path, through the pipe on the wooden pier. Mario begins the level in a shack on the edge of a river. There is a wooden walkway over the river, branching off to different platforms, cliffs and cave areas, and a waterfall on one end of the level which feeds into the river. Levels Star 1: End of the Wooden Ways This star is at the top of a winding path leading up from the end of the walkway. Head along the wooden path over the water. Take a right at the coin ring, and then go left over the two short pillars in the water. Go up the sloped path on the right and follow the narrow path to the platform with the star. Star 2: Small Box Climb Head along the wooden path over the water and hug the right path to reach an island with three Big Goombas and a "!" switch. Hit the switch to create a staircase of boxes leading to the star. Star 3: Exploration to the Top This star is at the very top of the cliffs above the level. Head along the wooden path and go left at the coin ring. Go up the path on the left, and then head over the narrow path over the river. Continue following the path, and use the Note Block (hold A) to get to the top of the cliff. The star is at the top, next to a tree. Star 4: The Locked Up Star There is a star in a cage to the right of the start, Mario must find the "!" switch to open it. Head along the wooden path over the water and go left at the coin ring. Go up the path on the right and then hug the left path against the wall to reach the switch. Head back to the start and grab the star. Star 5: Over the Strong Currents Mario must head to the base of the waterfall for this star. Head along the wooden path over the water and go left at the coin ring. Go up the path on the right and follow the right path around the pool in the cave. After exiting the cave, there are two sets of disappearing platforms leading to a star at the base of a waterfall. Star 6: Secret Ledge of a Hole Head back along the path to Star 3. In the tunnel, jump out of the second hole on the wall to land on a platform next to a note block. Use the note block to reach the star above the platform. Star 7: 100 Coins There are not too many coins in this level because there is no blue coin box in this course. So look for every coin Mario can find. * 5 x Skeeters = 15 coins * 6 x Grand Goomba = 30 coins * 4 coin rings = 32 coins * 4 lines of coins = 20 coins * 1 Lakitu = 5 coins Overall: 102 coins Enemies * Big Goomba * Goomba * Kuromane * Lakitu * Skeeter Category:Level Category:Star Revenge 7 Location Category:Swamp Category:Music-Mario